


close enough to kill

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Age Difference, Choking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Power Dynamics, Rape Aftermath, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: Schwartz is tired of being looked down upon by his much younger boss Wool.





	close enough to kill

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have no idea of what spelling Toei and the subbers will choose (probably Uhr, but I prefer Wool...), I put everything up there. Gonna edit when we get a confirmation. Whyyyyy such a confusing name!?
> 
> ***UPDATE 05/10/18: tags updated to match the subber choices.***
> 
> Title is from an Emily Browning song. Check out the full lyrics.
> 
> By now I will have to pay minimum wage to my friends Lucy and Guava for all the trouble I cause them.

Schwartz had enough of it. He waited until Aura left to transform people into Another Riders, until he was alone with Wool and grabbed the youngest Time Jacker by the wrist. The boy struggled while the man dragged him across the hideout and threw him in a corner.

"What the hell?" Wool tried to get up, only to be kicked in the stomach.

Schwartz smiled sadistically and unbuttoned his purple coat.

"I will teach you to respect your elders. I will show you who is in control here. Spoiler alert: not you".

Wool pressed his back against the wall, as far as possible from Schwartz but it was useless. He broke in tears when the man unzipped his trousers and took out a rock hard cock.

"Please..." Wool shook his head, his voice crackling with fear.

"Look, the little bitch is begging now!"

Schwartz chuckled, closing the space between him and the boy, cock in hand. He wrapped his free hand around Wool's throat and lifted him on his feet. Schwartz stopped the time with the flick of a wrist. He walked around Wool and stripped the boy naked. He considered doing Wool like that, but ultimately decided to restart time. An unwilling and fighting Wool was better, more exciting, and he would learn the lesson faster. Schwartz opened and closed his hand quickly. Wool fell on his knees with a loud thud and realised his current state. He sat with his legs and arms crossed in front of his body, shaking from head to toe. Wool’s nails dug into his arms and left bright red crescent scars in the boy’s white skin.

The air came out of Wool’s lungs as the old man pulled him upon his body and rubbed his throbbing cock between his butt cheeks. Dirty fingers were inside his mouth, probing his tongue, obstructing his throat. Wool was unable to scream or emit any sound at all.

Schwartz skipped lube and shoved his cock up Wool's ass. He felt his body being torn apart and his limbs gave up. Schwartz held the limp boy by the waist and thrust for what felt like hours, until his cum filled Wool's raw hole and trickled down his legs in a white, sticky mess. Schwartz dropped Wool face-first on the concrete ground.

"Did you learn, whore?" Schwartz mocked Wool’s difficulty to get up. "Dumb bitches require more training". He kicked away the shirt Wool was trying to reach and rejoiced.

Wool ignored the pain in his rear and ran to the door, ran from Schwartz's twisted games.

***

Woz ran to hold Wool as the boy stumbled into the hideout. He could barely walk and his clothes were filthy and tattered. The prophet carried Wool to his bed and removed the boy's clothes. His pale body was covered in ugly bruises and one could see the elevated outline of fingers on his abdomen. The white substance on Wool's thighs confirmed his suspicions.

Woz lied next to the boy and covered their bodies with his shawl. Wool shuddered when the rough fabric came in contact with his fresh wounds.

"Can you hug me?" Wool whispered and entwined his fingers with Woz's. He was so cold and Woz was so warm...

Woz pulled Wool towards his body and held him tight. Wool buried his face in Woz chest and screamed into the darkness.


End file.
